


Girl Time

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Family, Other, P.S. I love you - Freeform, blanket fort, criminal minds - Freeform, nerf guns, sleepover, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader joins JJ, Emily and Penelope for some well-deserved girl time shortly after joining the BAU.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

Oh my god, so nervous.

It had been three months since you started at the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit and the rest of the team had quickly made you feel like family. Tonight and tomorrow were your the team’s first days off since you started and Penelope had invited JJ, Emily and yourself over for a sleepover. They had them occasionally and it was the first time they had the chance to invite you. Sure, they made you feel like family, but maybe when the girls got to know you, they wouldn’t like you.

Here goes nothing.

You knocked on the door to Penelope’s apartment, which she promptly opened in a black pajama top with a neon kitty face and matching pajama pants. “Hey, Y/N! Welcome to my humble abode!” she said with a toothy grin. “You’re the first one here.” 

You had connected with Penelope the most when you first started, and the two of you had actually hung out outside of work quite a lot - so you had been to her apartment. Already feeling more at ease with the whole situation, you said, “I’m so glad you are already in your pajamas. Should I get changed to? I’m dying to get this bra off.”

“Oh, please get changed, my love.” She responded, grabbing her own chest. “I feel your busty girl problems.”

You laughed as you made your way back to her bathroom to put on some pajamas. Minutes later, you exited the room wearing a light purple tank top with a pug’s face on it, and mint green pajama shorts. JJ and Emily had carpooled over and were sitting in the living room when you got out.

Emily came right over and gave you a hug, already looking more at ease than you had ever seen her in the office. “Y/N! I’m so glad you could come this time. We’ve been wanting to get the girls together ever since you started.” She made her way to get changed and shortly after, JJ did as well.

While JJ was getting changed, Penelope made vodka tonics and vodka cranberries for everybody, while you and Emily raided Penelope’s linen closet for sheets, pillowcases, pillows, a broomstick and a couple of other random necessities. 

“What are you ladies looking for?” Penelope screamed from the kitchen. 

Emily screamed back, “I feel it is imperative that we make a blanket fort tonight.” You and Emily made your way back to the kitchen with all that you needed just as JJ exited the bathroom, decked out in baby blue matching pajamas. 

“Oh my god, yes, blanket fort please.” She said looking from your arms to the living area.

You were starting to feel like a high-schooler again. It was awesome. “Well, I don’t know if you want to put up the fort just yet, it might get in the way.”

Penelope brought over vodka cranberries for herself and JJ and tonics for you and Emily. “What’s it going to be in the way of, Y/N?”

You pointed the the two big duffel bags you’d brought with you. “You see those. What I actually need is only in one bag. The other bag is filled with these.” You unzipped the blue duffel and revealed four giant nerf guns.

Emily ran over grabbed one from your hand and immediately began priming it. She was already seeking out the best hiding spot. 

“You mean, I might actually win one of these fights?” JJ said excitedly, having always lost when she was playing with Henry and Will. She put her drink down and grabbed one, laughing. 

Penelope sat her drink down right next to JJ’s and spoke, “Now this is the kind of gun I could get behind!”

Over the course of the next 20 minutes, the four of you pelted each other with nerf bullets, knocking over anything and everything that wasn’t nailed down in Garcia’s apartment - nearly knocking over your drinks in the process.

You grabbed your tonic as it was falling off the table, “Fuck! I can’t lose this.” You were half on the ground, slurping up your drink like it was the last liquid on earth. JJ, Emily and Penelope practically fell on the floor laughing.

“Ok,” Penelope gasped, grasping at her sides, “I can’t do this anymore. Can we build the fort now?”

Fifteen minutes later, the most jacked up looking blanket fort was set up in the middle of Penelope’s living room. It encompassed the couch and the TV, but that was about it. Drinks in hand, you all climbed inside and decided on watching the cheesiest romance you could think of. 

“I vote on P.S. I Love You or The Notebook,” you suggested, “they are the cheesiest of the cheese and I love them. Sorry not sorry.” You snorted.

Emily and JJ simultaneously said “P.S. I Love You!” And Penelope hadn’t seen it, so you decided on that. After another batch of drinks, pizza and ice cream sundaes, you started the movie. 

Why was I so nervous before?

You had no idea why. But it didn’t matter. Emily had propped her head on JJ’s shoulder, you and Emily were nuzzled up next to each other right in front of the couch and Penelope had her head in your lap, practically falling asleep. This was exactly what you needed - time to destress and time to get to know your new friends. In no time, you could easily call them family.


End file.
